


petit

by syncopate (orphan_account)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, I couldn't help myself, I'm Sorry, M/M, bandfic, i think, non-au, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/syncopate
Summary: in which jonghyun is key's petit





	

“petit,” kibum says, in that highpitched affected tone he’s taken to using when he says that word. jonghyun laughs under his breath and shakes his head fondly. kibum has been infatuated with the word lately. “such a weirdo,” minho mutters, just off the side of jonghyun. and jonghyun has to smother another snicker when kibum jabs a vehement elbow into minho’s ribs. 

minho sputters, glares and starts complaining. kibum feigns ignorance. jinki looks over, rolls his eyes and readjusts his headphones. and from the back seat of the van, taemin starts loudly questioning his life choices. again.

just another day really.

kibum looks over from behind minho’s head and catches jonghyun’s eye. “petit,” he says again, just mouthing it this time. and jonghyun has to suppress the urge to giggle.

 _“petit is you,” kibum said as they looked up french words late one night, one of those compulsions jonghyun gets sometimes. “it means little. it means tiny, small and adorable.” and his grin was soft._  
_“i don’t think it means adorable,” jonghyun countered, and kibum’s eyes were bright when he looked up._  
_“my petit is small and adorable,” he said._

 _“yours?” jonghyun asked, tone teasing._  
_“aren’t you?” kibum asked back. “petit,” he said again, softer, lower. and jonghyun leaned closer._  
_“am i?” he whispered, closing the gap between their mouths._

“your petit,” jonghyun mouths at kibum. and kibum’s grin magnifies, then turns mischevious.  
“petit,” he says again, louder and right into minho’s ear. minho yells, jinki sighs and taemin starts humming nonsensical tunes.  
and jonghyun laughs. he’s happy, he thinks. very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself  
> first posted on my [tumblr](http://syn-copate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
